Vivre comme un Moldu
by Mariart
Summary: Voldemort sans pouvoir qui doit prendre le métro pour aller butter Harry Potter avec une carabine, sa vous dit?
1. Les larmes du seigneur

**Disclamer:**Tout les personnages sont à J.K Rowling...bon sa va vous comprenez...bon**  
**

**Vivre comme un moldu**

**1-Les larmes du seigneur**

Severus avançait dans la pénombre se rapprochant des cris larmoyant de son maître. Il se posta à ses côté ne sachant trop quoi faire.

-Heuh…sa va maître?

D'horrible gloussement de détresse se firent entendre.

-No…nonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn……

Voldemort était accoudé sur son trône se tortillant, gémissant comme un enfant. Son corps squelettique ne cessait de se tordre. Des larmes ruisselaient sur les joue creuse du seigneur des ténèbres.

Tendu, Rogue se pencha vers son maître.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a maître?

À c'est mots, Voldemort agrippa Rogue par la robe et se mit à glousser dans le creux de son épaule. Rogue lui tapota le dos à contre cœur. Celui-ci reniflant, gémissant tel un enfant à qui on aurait volé sa sucette.

non mais sa va pas merde, il est en train de mouiller ma super robe de satin que je viens de m'offrir chez Kalvin Magiklein

- J'ai…j'ai…. snif pleure J'AI PERDU MES POUVOIRS OUINNNNNNNNNNNN!

-Comment est-ce possible?

- J'ai…j'ai…mangé des bonbons qu'un vieux monsieur ma offert.

Rogue éloigna brusquement Voldemort de son épaule.

-QUOI? Ahhh mais c'est pas vrai! COMBIEN DE FOIS VOUS AI-JE DIT DE NE PAS ACCEPTER QUOI QUE SE SOIT D'UN INCONNU? HEIN? COMBIEN DE FOIS?

Voldy recula et renifla avant de s'essuyer du revers de sa manche ses yeux humides.

-Oui mais…il était au citron… snif et…et…ce sont mes préféré!

Il se remit alors à pleurer comme un gros bébé. Rogue consenti à le reprendre dans ses bras et leva les yeux aux ciel, soupira et tapota de nouveau le dos du seigneur des ténèbres.

- C'est sûrement ce Potter! Comment a-t-il pu trouver votre point faible?

Voldemort se leva brusquement et se mit à taper du pied.

-JE N'AI PAS DE POINT FAIBLE, JE SUIS LE SEIGNEUR DES TÉNÈBRES, JE SUIS LE PLUS PUISSANT! MÊME DART VADOR A PEUR DE MOI!

-Allons allons, ce n'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à le vaincre au tournois de curling des êtres maléfiques qu'il a peur de vous.

snif Voldemort se laissa retomber dans son siège, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps.

Ouh là….c'est pas bon pour lui ça…il pourrait se déséché

-Bon, bon, ne perdez pas espoir je vais…je vais…. Trouver une solution! Rogue s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais Voldemort l'interpella.

-Et moi? Je fais quoi pendant ce temps? snif

Rogue se gratta le nez.

-Heuh vous pourriez… je ne sais pas moi, regarder la télévision?

-Nan…c'est pas amusant ça.

-Jouer une partie de carte avec Queudver?

-Nan…c'est ennuyant je gagne toujours.

-Non en fait je crois qu'il vous laisse gagner parce qu'il a peur de vous.

-Vraiment?

-Oui il me l'a dit l'autre jour…

-Ah! Le Crotale! J'aurai sa peau!

-….

-Tu as une autre proposition.

-Et bien….

-Ah je sais je pourrais jouer à Halo 2!

-AH NON! Il fait beau dehors! Aller donc dehors.

-Mais….mais….

-Non non pas de discussion et puis, c'est pas bon pour vos yeux les jeux vidéo. En fait je crois qu'il serait temps que vous alliez faire un tour chez l'optométrice, j'ai remarqué que vous vous colliez le nez sur l'écran quand vous jouez.

-Non…. croise les bras je ne veux pas allez chez l'optométrice bon!

-Bon d'accord d'accord … et si vous faisiez des petits gâteaux avec Lucius, sa lui ferait plaisir, il adore cuisiner mais il est toujours tout seul.

-….

-Heuh ok… J'ai rien dit.

-JE SAIS!

-Quoi? Qu'est ce que vous savez?

-Bah j'ai une idée.

-D'accord c'est bien, mais sa ne répond pas à ma question.

-Quoi?

-Bah vous avez dit « JE SAIS! », alors qu'est ce que vous savez?

-……. ce qu'il est con ……

-….

-Je sais ce que je vais faire, j'ai une idée de ce que je pourrais bien faire, sa va comme sa ou tu veux que je te le dessine.

-Vous dessinez?

-Oui oui depuis longtemps, vous voulez voir?

-Biensûr!

Va chercher son livre de dessin et s'approche de Rogue

-Regardez la c'est vous dans un pré.

-….heuh….c'est… très beau.

-Et là c'est mon papa….

-Dans sa tombe?

-oui oui…et la, c'est Lucius qui a prit un coup.

-Oh oui sa lui ressemble beaucoup.

-Là c'est un cheval.

-Oh mais qu'il est beau…et ça c'est quoi?

- C'est le corps décomposé et meurtris par les corbeaux d'Harry Potter.

-Vous croyez vraiment que sa prend cette couleur un corps en décomposition?

-Heuh je ne sais pas….

-…..

-Alors c'est tout….

-Ok.

-….

- Qu'est ce qu'on disait déjà?

-Ah oui! J'ai une idée!

-Une idée pour quoi?

-Ben je sais pas moi, sa mes venu comme ça…je sais pas pourquoi j'ai eu une idée, je crois que c'est un phénomène normal…

-Non…je voulais dire, quelle est votre idée?

-Ah oui! Heuh….

-Quoi?

-Je m'en souviens plus.

-Déjà?

-Quoi déjà.

-Je sais pas.

-Ah sa y'est je me souviens!

-Bon alors c'est quoi?

-Tuer Potter!

-Quoi tout de suite? Vous ne voulez pas que je trouve la solution à votre problème avant?

-Non non pas vous, moi!

-Quoi pas moi mais toi?

-Hein?

-Quoi toi?

-Heuh…

-…

-Ah! Non pas vous qui tuer Potter mais moi! Pour passer le temps.

-Mais…vous n'avez plus de pouvoir!

- C'est pas grave, je me suis acheter une carabine.

-QUOI!

-Ben quoi?

-Ohhhh je crois que Halo 2 vous a trop montez à la tête!

-Nan j'ai pris l'idée dans Gear of wars, sauf que dans le jeu, y'a une tronçonneuse accroché après la mitraillette et…

-Ok ok sa suffit. Comment voulez vous vous rendre à Poudlard pour tuer Potter?

-En transplanant.

-Mais vous n'avez plus de pouvoir.

-Ah c'est vrai. Heuh… par les transport moldu alors.

-Mais…vous n'avez jamais pris les transport moldu.

-Si, quand j'était un petit garçon.

-Oui mais c'était il y a bien longtemps…

-Vous êtes en train de dire que je suis vieux?

Tousse ATC si HOUM non non bien sur que non.

-Pfffff… bon j'y vais.

- D'accord ah attendez!

-Oui quoi?

-On dîne à 18 heure 30 ce soir.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que Bella doit aller chez le dentiste à 17 heure et le temps qu'elle revienne il sera 18h et ensuite le temps que tout le monde s'installe.

-Ah d'accord.

-Okay salut.

-Salut.


	2. Le transport des Moldu

**Disclamer:** même blabla...pas à moi, niak!**  
**

**-Le Transport des Moldu**

Voldemort marchait dans la grande rue ou plusieurs passant se ruaient d'un bord et l'autre, entraient dans les boutiques, dans leur voiture. Puis, il descendit des escaliers sans même se rendre compte que tous le dévisageait.

Peu confiant il s'approcha d'une cabine ou se trouvait, de l'autre côté d'un paravent en plastique transparent, un homme en uniforme.

-Heuh je voudrais un papier. Demanda Voldemort à l'homme.

L'homme le dévisagea et se mit à rire.

-Ah ah! Oui mon père.

-Je ne suis pas votre père.

-Heuh…. Je sais….

-Alors pourquoi vous m'appelez votre père.

-Et bien…votre habit ..enfin…me rappel ceux des saints hommes.

-Qui sont-ils?

-Et bien…vous savez là les type avec des chapelet qui prient Dieu et nous prie de bien vouloir le prier à notre tour.

-Quoi?

-Heuh laisser tomber…vous êtes pas d'ici vous, je me trompe?

-Je suis né à Londres.

-Vraiment?

-Ben oui quoi?

-Vous faites partit d'une secte?

-….non.

-Ah heuh….d'accord…alors tenez.

L'homme en uniforme remis à Voldemort une feuille blanche.

-Pourquoi vous me donnez ça?

-Et bien….heuh…vous me l'avez demandez….

-Non c'est pas ça que je voulais.

-Mais c'est le seul papier que j'ai et vous m'avez demandez du papier.

-Mais je veux pas se genre de papier…je veux un plus petit papier sur lequel il est écrit des petit truc que je donne au chauffeur…

-….Ah…un ticket de métro.

-Oui c'est ça!

- D'accords…sa fera 2 dollars.

-deux quoi?

-Heuh dollars.

-Je n'ai que des Mornilles et des Gallions.

Voldemor vida sa petite bourse sur le comptoir.

-Heuh… la machine ne prend pas ce type d'argent.

-Et alors, prenez la tout de même.

-Je ne peux pas.

Voldemort fronça les sourcils et se mit à hurler.

-JE VEUX UN TICKET OKAY!

-Mais monsieur je ne…

-J'AI UNE CARABINE ALORS DONNE MOI UN TICKET.

-oui monsieur voilà. Répondit l'homme en uniforme qui venait de ce faire dessus.

Voldemort prit son ticket et se dirigea vers les escaliers. Il descendit et se planta au bout du quai ou attendait déjà une douzaine de personne.

Le métro , Voldemort entra. Voyant qu'il ne restait plus de place assise il se planta debout devant une fenêtre tenant fermement la Gance de cuir suspendu au plafond.

Assis à côté de lui se trouvait un petit garçon accompagné de sa maman qui le dévisageait.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux? Dit Voldy au petit garçon.

-Tu es vraiment laid! Répondit-il de sa petite voix aigu.

- Qu'est ce que t'as dit?

-Hihihihihi tu es laid.

grogne

je hais les môme

Il fit une grimace au bambin qui se mit à pleurer.

-Oh mon poussin ne pleure pas, ne regarde plus ce vilain monsieur!

-EH JE NE SUIS PAS VILAIN!

-En tout cas, vous n'êtes pas très beau et vous avez une vilaine peau.

-Vraiment? se touche la joue

-Oui oui, elle est toute craquelé et sèche, vouys devriez mettre de la crème hydratante.

-Ah oui?

-Oui tenez (elle tend une petite bouteille qu'elle sortit de son sac à main et la donna à Voldy ) appliquez la sur votre visage.

Voldemort vida le contenu de la bouteille dans sa main ce qui forma dans sa main comme une boule de crème et se la mit dans le visage qui était maintenant tout blanc, comme s'il c'était mit la face dans un gâteau plein de crémage.

Le métro stoppa et Voldemort sortit se faisant dévisager de plus en plus. Il marcha dans la rue et attendit que le tramway s'arrête et entra.

Cette fois-ci, et heureusement, il y avait assez de place. IL put donc s'asseoir.

Une jolie fille vint s'asseoir à côté de lui mais s'enfuit tout de suite en courant et en pleurant lorsqu'il la regarda et lui sourit, laissant découvrir son sourir aux dents jaunes.

-MAIS QUOI? Cria-t-il à la jeune fille.

Le tramway s'arrêta et Voldemort sortit. De là il appela un taxi et entra dans celui-ci.

-Pré-au-lard s'il vous plait monsieur.

-Pré au quoi?

-P-R-É-A-U-L-A-R-D!

-Je ne sais pas c'est ou.

-Heuh….alors heuh…. se gratte le menton disons heuh, vous avez un téléphone?

-Oui tenez.

-Bon c'est quoi déjà le numéro. Ah oui. 8…heuh….88…non…ah…non….890…ou peut être 891….oui c'est ça….891-9191.

DRING DRING

-Allo?

-Allo c'est qui?

-C'est Lucius.

-Ahhhh lulu, bon, j'ai un problème, j'essaie de me rendre à pré-au-lard en taxi mais je….

-QUOI?

-Quoi quoi?

-Vous allez à PRÉ-AU-LARD SANS ESCORTE?

-Bah oui, je suis plus un bébé et même que je suis plus vieux que toi!

-Ça je sais bien mais…

-Alors quoi?

-Mais si les Auror vous….

-Sa va sa va, j'ai une carabine!

-Ah heuh… Mais pourquoi vous vous y rendez en taxi?

-Bah… heuh…. Parce que…j'avais envie d'essayer.

Il allait tout de même pas le raconter à tout le monde qu'il avait plus de pouvoir, c'était déjà bien assez que Severus le sache.

-Ah heuh et pourquoi vous m'appelez?

-Bah tu sais, Pré-au-Lard est une ville de sorcier alors bon, les Moldu il savent pas c'est ou, du coup mon chauffeur de taxi il peut pas m'y conduire puisque bon, il est Moldu et…

-Sa va j'ai compris, j'arrive tout de suite.

-Non non c'est pas la pei…

POUF

-Alors patron sa va? WAAhhh il est super confo ce taxi.

Chauffeur qui regarde dans son rétroviseur GRAND GRAND YEUX w-t-f?

-Heuh oui sa va et toi Lulu?

-Ouais, regardez, je vous ai apportez ça.

-Chouette un ptit gâteau à la fraise.

-Bon alors…je crois que la ville la plus près de Pré-au-lard se nomme pré-de-dard, vous connaissez chauffeur?

-Heuh…wi.

Moteur en marche, le chauffeur emmena donc lulu et voldy à pré-de-dard (qui n'est pas une vrai ville, enfin, je crois…si c'est le cas …et bien, je n'en savais rien…bon)

Arrivé là, Lulu dû Avada Kedavré le chauffeur qui voulait appeler la police parce qu'ils ne voulaient pas payer.

-Ohhh mais Lulu! J'aurais bien aimé essayer ma nouvelle carabine.

-Désolé…..

-Bon c'est pas grave.

-Alors vous voulez allez ou?

-Là bas!

Une fois à Pré-au-lard Voldy pointa la direction du chemin qui menait vers Poudlard.

-Vous savez, vous êtes un peu vieux pour retourner aux études.

-CRÉTIN! IMBÉCILE! JE N'Y VAIS PAS POUR FAIRE DES ÉTUDES MAIS POUR TUER Harry Potter.

-Avec une carabine?

-Ouais.

-Mais…vous êtes le plus grand sorcier!

-Non tu es plus grand que moi.

-Quoi, biensur que non maître, votre grandeur dépasse largement la mienne.

-Combien tu mesure?

-Euhhh, 6 pied. Pourquoi?

-Bah moi je mesure seulement 5 pied 8 alors c'est toi le plus grand.

-…..

-Bon allons-y!


	3. Poudlard

**Disclamer:** Bah, toujours le même truc...Perso pas à moi, enjoy :D

**Note:** c'est de la connerie pure...mais j'aime la connerie pure!

* * *

**3-Poudlard**

Voldemort et Lulu marchèrent jusqu'à la rive qui les séparait de Poudlard.

-Alors heuh voyons voir. Dit Voldemort en regardant partout d'un air chercheur.

Il s'approcha d'un arbre, d'un très gros arbre. Il le caressa et sourit.

- C'est parfait ça!

Lulu à lui même Il est aux arbres maintenant

-NAN JE SUIS PAS AUX ARBRES ESPÈCE D'IMBÉCILE! RAMMÈNE TOI IÇI!

-EHH! J'aime pas ça quand vous lisez dans mes pensées! croise les bras

-ARGG RAMMÈNE TOI J'TE DIS!

S'approche de Voldy

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez?

-Je veux que tu coupe cet arbre!

-Pourquoi?

-POSE PAS DE QUESTION!

-Mais … je ne peux pas!

-Pourquoi?

-Vous me connaissez, j'aime beaucoup trop la nature pour…

-AH! FOUTU ÉCOLO DE MES DEUX!

-Allons allons ne vous fâcher pas!

Voldemort était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs.

se frotte le front d'un geste exaspéré

-Bon alors, tu vas me COUPER CET ARBRE OU JE TE MITRAILLE!

-Bon bon OKAY! Pffff….

Lulu sortit sa baguette et coupa l'arbre qui tomba à la renverse.

-Et maintenant je fou quoi de cet arbre?

-Tu t'le rentre ou je pense!

-Je peux pas lire dans vos pensées moi.

-Argggg il est pire que Severus Fait le léviter pour qu'il fasse un pont entre les deux rives!

- S'aurait été plus simple et beaucoup plus écologique de transplaner!

-MAIS JE VEUX PAS TRANSPLANER OKAY!

-Okay okay. fait léviter l'arbre créant le pont

-Sa va comme ça?

-Ouais ouais c'est super mon Lulu, bon.

Voldemort s'approcha de l'arbre couché et tenta de grimper dessus et tomba sur le sol.

-AÏE! se frotte le postérieur

-Sa va maître?

-Ahhh est-ce que j'ai l'air de bien aller? Je viens de me peter le cul!

- étouffe un rire heuh….hihi…vous voulez pas….hihi…que je…hihi… vous aide?

Lulu se tordant de rire Voldemort se leva avec difficulté.

-ESPÈCE DE CON! CESSE DE RIRE!

-Je…heuh…désolé maître…pffFFOUAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH!

pleure des larmes de rire et se tord à terre

-Argggg espèce d'idiot retourne à la maison!

-Mais…mais…

- Y'a pas de mais RETOURNE À LA MAISON!

-Ah non je veux passssssssssss!

-Pourquoi?

-Severus il est grave, il m'ennuie et il sent le moisie…

-Ah toi aussi tu trouve!

-Ouais et même que c'est un gros dégoûtant!

-Comment ça?

-Et bah, l'autre jour, il est sortit des W.C et il a même pas tiré la chasse, alors j'lui dit ehhh tire la chasse d'eau mais lui il me fait un doigt alors…

-Ah…c'est lui qui tire jamais la chasse d'eau!

-Ouais.

-umm..

-…

-Bon bon j'ai pas que ça à faire, retourne à la maison VITE!

- croise les bras et boude bon d'accord.

POUF Lulu est disparu

-Ahh…..la paix enfin!

Alors, une fois Lulu partit, Voldy réussi enfin à monter sur son arbre et marcha en se tenant en équilibre et atteignit l'autre bout de la rive.

Il arriva devant les grande porte ou se tenaient de grandes statues.

-Oh lala, il est temps de changer la déco içi!

Il tenta d'entrer mais une barrière magique avait été dressé et, au moment ou il posa la main sur la grille il fut projeté en arrière, faisant un bond de 5 mètre et un vol plané qui lui mérita de se fracasser la tête sur une pierre.

Il se releva aussitôt et se mit à gémir.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! snif sa féééé malllll!

Réveillé par tout ce bruit, Dumbledore se leva de son lit et sortit dans la cour et se posta de l'autre côté de la grille et vit Voldy qui se tenait la tête à deux mains, gémissant de souffrance.

-Ehhh, sa va Tom?

-JE M'APPEL PAS TOM!

-Si si, j'ai ton baptistère!

-Ahhh c'est toi qui l'a?

-Oui pourquoi?

-Bah l'autre jour je voulais aller aux États-Unis question de visiter et tou tu vois et bon j'ai pas put y aller parce que bon, il faut un passeport pour aller là bas et je pouvais pas en avoir un car j'avais pas mon baptistère.

-Oh, je suis désolé. Heuh sa va le crâne?

-Pourquoi tu m'appel le crâne?

-Je t'appel pas le crâne.

-Mais si tu viens juste de le faire.

-Nan je demandais comment allait TON crâne.

-Ah sa va pas, je saigne.

-Oh heuh, tu veux entrer?

-Bah j'étais venu pour ça.

-Pour entrer?

-Heuh oui.

-Je crois que tu es trop vieux pourtant.

-Trop vieux? Trop vieux pour quoi?

-Bah pour retournez à l'école, et en plus, tu ferais peur aux élèves.

-MAIS JE VEUX PAS RETOURNEZ AUX ÉTUDES!

-Heureusement!

-Pourquoi?

- J'avais pas envie de t'avoir une fois de plus comme élève.

-EHHHH C'EST PAS SYMPA ÇA!

-…..

-…..

-désolé.

-Bon sa va sa va…je peux entrer donc?

-Ouais vas-y entre.

Dumbledore ouvrit la grille et aida Voldemort à se relever.

Ils entrèrent tout deux.

* * *

**Note 2** : Niak niak...alors heuh...voilà...faut pas trop m'en vouloir si c'est pas extra je l'ai fait à la vitesse de la lumière...vous savez à quelle vitesse va la lumière? Moi non...m'enfin, je sais que sa va très vite...Au moin j'ai pris le temps de corriger les fautes...nan en fait j'ai corrigé avec Word donc si vous trouvé des fautes vous pouvez bien me le dire mais en fait...je suis tellement nulle en orthographe que je vais vous ignorez ou bien...enfin peu importe...jespère que vous vous êtes régalez salle bande de porc, je vous en donne encore cette après midi :D

Chaleu! oh hé, j'oubliais, vous savez le ptit boutons en dessous là...ben cliqué dessus okay? Pour me dire n'importe quoi du genre "oh tien aujourd'hui mon ami mik il c'est v.nu dessus"... ou bien " ta fic elle est à chier" ou encore " ouais bon salult sa va j'm'appel Ronan et je viens du Mexique, j'aime les mets épicé et ce genre de truc" ...ou simplement pour me dire de me la fermer...mais sa marchera pas NIAK NIAK


	4. Dans le bureau de Dumby

Toujours les même connerie  
Disclamer: Perso pas à moi... (j'essaie de faire le plus cour, sa se voit?)

* * *

**Dans le bureau de Dumby**

Après être entré dans l'école, Dumbledore invita donc Voldy dans son bureau.

-Mais assoyez vous mon cher! Dit Dumbledore en présentant à Voldy le siège d'en face.

-Merci!

-Et que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite?

-Je dirais…um….10 Gallions.

-Quoi?

-Et bien, vous m'avez demandez combien vaut l'honneur de ma visite et j'estime qu'avec tout le transport que j'ai fait, mes courbature et l'ouverture de ma boîte crânienne sa doit bien valoir au moin 10 Gallions.

-Heuh…oui bon…Pourquoi êtes vous venu?

-Ah! Ça je peux pas vous le dire.

-Encore un de vos plan diabolique je suppose.

-Oh non oh non…biensûr que non.

-Ah…puis-je vous offrir une tasse de thé.

-Oui si vous voulez.

sert une tasse de thé à Voldy

-Ah non merci je bois pas de thé.

-Mais vous venez de me dire de vous en servire.

-Non je vous ai seulement permis de m'en proposer une.

-….

-…..

-Vous voulez une glace au citron?

-AH OUI J'ADORE LES GLACE AU CITRON!

prend la glace au citron que Dumby offre à Voldy

-Alors, sa fait bien longtemps que nous nous sommes pas vu Tom.

-JE M'APPEL slurp VOLDEMORT!

-Comme je vous le faisais remarquer plutôt j'ai votre baptistère et il en…

- slurp JE ME slurp FOU DE CE QUE slurp MON BAPTISTÈRE slurp PEU BIEN DIRE! slurp JE M'APPEL VOLDEMORT slurp

-Okay alors, Voldemort. Heuh…

-Quoi? slurp

-La glace vous dégouline sur le menton.

- slurp oops désolé

s'essuie du revers de sa manche

-Alors que puis-je faire pour vous To…Voldy?

-Ah! J'aimerais bien voir Harry slurp Potter.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il le veuille.

-MAIS POURQUOI?

-Et bien… je crois qu'il vous déteste.

-Quoi! Mais pourquoi.

-Et bien… vous avez tué ses parents.

-Oui mais, c'était pas de ma faute! L'autre gars avec les lunettes il me dit « eh sa te dirais une partie de Strip Poker » alors du coup je lui dit non, alors il c'est jeté sur moi et a essayé de m'assommer avec une boule de bowling. Alors je me suis défendu et je l'ai avada kedavré.

-Vraiment? C'est très différent de la version des fait de tout les autres.

- Y'avais qui d'autre?

- Heuh…bah…heuh…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, vous avez pas la moindre preuve! Y'avais que moi, lui, elle et le gosse.

-Oui et pour elle.

-Bah en tombant lorsque je l'ai avada kedavré, le type au lunette il a échappé sa boule de bowling sur mon pied. Du coup sa ma fait hyper hyper mal et je suis tombé et alors en tombant je me suis dit en moi même " bien fait pour toi salle rat je tes avada kedavré", et la au même moment la baguette à pointé sur la rousse et…vous connaissez la suite.

-Et pour Harry?

-Ah lui, bah je l'aime pas tout simplement.

-Mais pourquoi voulez vous le voir aujourd'hui?

-Bah, je me suis acheté une carabine.

-VRAIMENT!

-Heuh ouais.

-JE PEUX LA VOIR?

-NON JE NE VOUS LA DONNEREZ PAS!

-Non je ne veux pas l'avoir mais la voir.

-Oh…tenez tend sa carabine à Dumbledore

-WAOU! Elle est hyper génial! Comme dans le jeu Gear of Wars!

-Vous connaissez ce jeu!

-Sur! j'ai la nouvelle version!

-QUOI!

-Bah oui elle était en solde chez Magikoélectroniko.

-Je peux jouer?

-Bien sur.

-Je peux être manette 1?

-Non c'est moi.

-Ohhh mais c'est pas juste.

-Nan nan, on est chez moi c'est moi qui décide!

Alors que Voldy et Dumby s'installèrent avec leur plats de chips et leur boisson gazeuse devant la télévision pour jouer à Gear of Wars, Minerva McGonagall entra dans le bureau en tenu très très décontracté.

-Youhouuu Dumby! Il y a déjà une heure que je t'attend dans mon bureau!

Voldemort- se tourne la tête

- HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII vomit vomit à la vue de la prof en petite tenue.

-Oh Minerva…j'avais oublié.

-Alors c'est ça! Tu me délaisse pour jouer à tes stupides jeux vidéo avec Voldemort!

-Oh mais, me cris pas après, c'est pas de ma faute s'il est arrivé en surprise à l'école. N'est ce pas Voldy?

- vomit encore

-Je n'arrive pas a y croire! Tu te trouve toujours une excuse!

-Non c'est pas vrai!

- vomit

-SI! Hier tu n'est pas venu parce que tu devais reclasser toute ta collection de carte de hockey!

-Oui mais je devais vraiment le faire!

- revomit

-Et avant-hier tu n'es pas venu parce que tu devais maîtriser les force obscure qui tentaient de s'abattre sur le monde de la magie!

-Oui mais, ça aussi c'était très très important!

- vomit encore

-Et l'autre jour, tu n'es pas venu parce que tu devait aller chercher Harry Potter à la gare!

-Je le devais!

- vomit

-Non mais, je crois que Harry Potter est bien assez grand pour venir tout seul!

-Oh mais…Minerva….

-Heuh excusez moi je pourrais avoir une serpillière?

-Et puis je trouve que tu passe beaucoup de temps avec Pomfresh! Tu lui a même donné un surnom.

-….

-WAHHH Pompom l'infirmière sexy est toujours ici !!!!!!!!!

-Ouais et j'te dis pas, elle a des tétons gros comme ça!

- QUOI!

-Te fâche pas Mi…

-BIENSUR QUE JE VAIS ME FACHER SALLE GOUJAT!

-Bon bon…je crois que je vais vous laisser. sort de la pièce

Une fois sortit du bureau de Dumbledore, Voldy décida de partir à la recherche d'Harry Potter dans le château.

* * *

Voilà ...c'est déjà tout...enfin..tout pour ce chapitre...ouais, vous gener pas pour mle dire qu'il est attrocement horriblement à chier...  
mais quand même...faut le dire alors... petit bouton en bas, vite vite. 


	5. À la recherche d'Harry Potter

**Disclamer: **Alors bonjours les ptits loups ( ah ouaiiisss je me sens que trop kéteine) juste un mot pour vous dire the same blabla que d'habitude... les personnages ne sont pas à moi... bien que je m'aquiert leurs comportement passant de débile profond à malade mental.)**  
Note: **Soyez indulgent...je ne suis pas responsable des objets perdu ou des côte fêlée... merci aux gentils gens qui me review , je vous aimeuh...et celle-ci est pour vous.**  
**

**À la recherche d'Harry Potter**

Alors Voldemort, poursuivra son chemin jusqu'à la tour des Gryffondor et s'arrêta devant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Bonjour portrait de la grosse dame, fait moi entrer siyouplé!

-JE NE SUIS PAS GROSSE.

-Tu vois…si tu aurais dit que tu n'était pas une dame j'aurais compris…mais difficile à dire que tu n'es pas grosse…on voit que sa sur toi, des bour…

-LA FERME HAAAA!

Puis, la grosse dame s'enfuit en pleurant dans un autre tableau. Le chevalier du Catogan vint la remplacer.

-Salut chevalier du…

-ARRIÈRE ABJECTE MONSTRE!

Le chevalier brandissait son épée vers Voldemort.

-Ehhhhh tu crois me faire peur? Moi j'ai une carabine et toi …ta une épé…et en plus tu peux même pas me toucher ALORS FAIT MOI ENTRER!

Voldemort menaça le chevalier tenant en joue sa carabine.

-Bon bon si vous insistez….

-Chouette merci.

La porte pivota et Voldy entra dans la salle commune.

À sa vue, tout les élèves se mirent à hurler et coururent dans tout les sens. Le chaos s'installa dans la salle commune ou, apparament, aucun Harry Potter se trouvait.

-ARRÊTEZ D'HURLER BANDE DE MIOCHE.

Au même moment, Neville qui courrait dans tout les sens comme ses camarades, percuta de plein fouet Voldy qui tomba à terre.

-AÏE AÏE AÏE! MON GENOUX MON GENOUX!

Se tortillant de douleur, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Neville.

-AVADA KEDAVRA!

Rien ne se passait.

-Oh merde alors c'est vrai j'avais oublié…..

Il sortit donc sa carabine et mitrailla ,ou plutôt, carabina Neville.

-AHAH BIEN FAIT POUR TOI!

Les élèves s'écrièrent de plus belle et s'enfermèrent dans leur dortoir respectif.

Voldy en conclut donc qu'Harry Potter n'était pas là.

Il se rendit donc à la bibliothèque.

Arrivé, il vit Mme Pince…oh madame Pince…il en avait toujours pincé pour elle.

Il s'approcha du comptoir de la bibliothécaire et s'accouda sur celui-ci.

-Bonjour jolie Madame Pince.

Elle leva les yeux de derrière son livre et fixa Voldemort.

-Je n'ai pas le temps…la section drague c'est par là.

Elle pointa une étagère.

-Non….en fait je cherche…

-Je n'ai pas le temps!

-Mais…

-J'AI DIT « JE N'AI PAS LE TEMPS! » alors dégagez.

-Jevoudraisjustesavoirsivousn'auriezpasvueHarryPotter.  
Il avait dit cette phrase à la vitesse de la lumière pour ne pas qu'elle le coupe de nouveau.

Elle baissa son livre.

-Non je ne l'ai pas vue, maintenant, HORS DE MA VUE!

Il sortit de la bibliothèque, boudeur.

-Ah làlà…quelle femme de caractère!

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Il y avait décidément trop d'élèves. Il prit une chaise et se mit debout dessus.

-VOTRE ATTENTION SVP! Cria-t-il.

-JE CHERCHE HARRY POTTER!

À sa vue, tout les élèves se mirent à crier.

-Comment voulez vous que je le trouve si tout le monde bouge!

Un jeune garçon blondinet s'approcha.

-Vous cherchez Potter?

Voldemort se tourna.

-Oh, mini Lulu! Sa va? Ouais je cherche Potter.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Et bien…je me suis achetez une carabine et j'aim…..

"PAF"

Un élève qui courrait fit tomber Voldy qui était toujours debout sur la chaise. Il tomba et se brisa violemment les os.

-AÏE AÏE!!!!!!!! MON AUTRE GENOUX!

Drago, enfin, mini Lulu, aida Voldy à se relever.

-Merci mini-Lulu… je te revaudrez ça….

-Vous me laisserez jouer avec votre jeu de Gear of Wars?

-QUOI! Biensûr que non! Mais si tu veux, je te laisserai peut être torturer des gens…

-Pfff…c'est nul…je le fais déjà sans votre aide!

-Vraiment….oh…et bien…je te laisserai jouer avec Queudver aux cartes.

-Il est nul Queudver…

-Je sais bien…ok ok…alors…disons…. Um… peut-être que je te laisserai jouer avec mon jeu de Halo 2.

-Je l'ai déjà chez moi… mon père me l'a donné…avant même qu'il soit sortit en magasin! Il a de l'influence Mon père!

-Ehhhh arrête de te venter!

-Bah quoi c'est pas ma faute si vous avez eu un père qui ..enfin…vous savez.

-EHH OUBLIE PAS QUE J'AI UNE CARABINE.

Drago s'enfuit en courant..

Voldy sortit donc et vit quelques élèves pas encore affolé à sa vue, assit en dessous des arbres, dans le parc.

Et ce qu'il vit lui fit plaisir. C'était Potter. Assit, une Hermione couché sur ses genoux.

Voldemort s'approcha en trombe.

-Potter! Lève toi, c'est l'heure de notre duel!

-Ehhh…tu vois pas la que je suis occupé avec ma douce!

-J'M'EN FOU! TU SAIS PAS CE QUE J'AI DUT ENDURER POUR VENIR JUSQU'ICI ALORS LÈVE TON CUL!

- Ah Ah! Vous avez eu mes bonbons au citron?

- C'était donc toi!

-Oui.

-SALETÉ DE MÔME LÈVE TOI QUE JE TE PÈTE LA GEULE!

Harry se leva et gonfla le buste.

-Je suis près!

En arrière, on pouvait entendre Hermione crier d'extase et glousser à la vue du célèbre et Oh que très sexy, Harry Potter.

-Moi aussi je suis près!

Voldy sortit sa carabine et la pointa sur Harry.

Mais au même moment, Ron le roux qui s'en venait en courant en direction d'Harry Potter trébucha et fit tomber Voldy et sa carabine.

Elle se brisa sur le sol.

-AHHH AHHHH AHHHH AHHHH AHHH AHHH !!! S'exclama Voldemort, apparemment alarmé.

-Oopppss…je suis désolé. Dit le roux.

-SALE ROUX JE TE HAIS! PLUS QUE QUICONQUE!

-Même plus que moi? Dit Harry.

-Ouais! Plus que toi, maintenant, c'est toi que je veux tuer le roux!

-QUOI! ( se met en boule à terre) OH NON PITIÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

-Et bien! Je ne vous laisserez pas faire de mal à mon ami roux! S'exclama Harry. Après tout, sa cour pas les rue les roux.

-Alors bous périrez tout les deux!

-Ah ouais et comment tu vas faire? T'as même plus de pouvoir.

-Ah ouais c'est vrai….

Voldy baissa la tête et se tapota le menton en signe de « je réfléchis! ».  
Mais Harry en profita et donna le plus mortel, le plus immonde, le plus puissant, le plus grand et le plus fort coup de pied qui n'ai jamais été donné de donné dans les couilles de Voldy.

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre, mais de loin, on vit une petite silhouette s'affaissez de côté.  
Voldemort tomba à la renverse et percuta le sol.

-Mamamia….étouffa-t-il.

Puis, il se mit à pleurer.

-AHHHHH c'est pas mon jour! Snif! Je perd mes pouvoirs! Snif! Je me fait traiter de laideur par un gosse de 6 ans! Snif. Je me pète le cul! Snif! Je me fend le crâne! Snif! Je me pète les genoux! Snif! Je vois McGo presque à poil! Snif! ET LÀ snif! Snif! Je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir d'enfants! OUINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN Snif! Snif!

Harry se mit à rire.

-AHAH BIEN FAIT POUR TOI FACE DE RAT!

Hermione se leva aussitôt et bouscula Harry.

-Allons Harry! Tu n'as pas de cœur, regarde le, pauvre homme!

Elle se pencha et essuya les larmes de Voldy.

-Venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

Elle prit son bras et le ramena au Q.G des mangemorts.

* * *

Voldy retrouvera-t-il ses pouvoirs? Harry réussira-t-il à le vaincre et retrouver sa douce Hermione? Et Hermione, elle, que va-t-il lui arriver une fois rendu au Q.G des mangemorts? Vous aurez la réponses quelques unes de ses questions dans le prochain épisode.

Maintenant, salut, que la force soit avec vous et...n'oubliez pas de reviewer sinon la fée des review vas vous bouffer les orteilles pendant votre sommeil.


End file.
